Rubies reflected in Emeralds
by NoctaLightx
Summary: Ulquiorra has been destroyed, but has somehow resurrected within the Tunnel of the Fourth Dimension! What has caused this and what will Ulquiorra experience within this new world of humans... and monsters? Let there be insanity! Plz R&R
1. Prelude

**Hey everybody! Yep, second story!…**

**Okay yes it's kind of a stupid move to start another story while I'm already working on one. But hey, I wanted to throw this idea out there and see what happens. **

**PLZ R+R ****POLITELY**. **And please help me without with my story, because Ulquiorra is a very complex character. And I can screw up at any time. Plus I want to tell all of you that in this story Ulquiorra does NOT replace Tsukune! Yeah that's right they're all in this together! So deal with it! Please. **

**I want to become a better writer, so any advice you want to give, I'm all ears.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p><em>Trash, that's all they were to me. Just lambs coming one by one to be slaughtered. They were nothing to me. I was beyond their comprehension. I showed them true despair. I showed him what true despair was personally. Yes. Ichigo Kurosaki. I damaged him physically and psychologically; I nearly persuaded him that the woman betrayed him, proved to him that I was supreme in both mind and body, and I utterly desecrated his honor. And yet… I could not break his spirit. I could not destroy his… 'heart.'<em>

He reminisced those thoughts continuously. Thanks to his photographic memory, he could picture how he held up the poor human exactly. He could barely breath, yet he continued to wield his sword. He continued to fight. He resisted the truth.

* * *

><p>"Why won't you let go of your sword? You've seen the great difference in our powers, yet you still think you can defeat me?", the Espada questioned him, slightly annoyed, but also as if he pitied the lower species.<p>

The orange haired man took a few more ragged breaths, "Difference…in power?…So what?" The human looked back at him. "You… think I'd give up… just because you're more powerful than me?"

Ulquiorra blinked and squinted his eyes slightly. That's exactly what he meant. How else can you defeat your opponent without superior intellect and strength?

The black-garbed soul reaper continued, "I knew you were powerful… from the very beginning. At this point nothing changes… no matter how many times I see how powerful you are… I…" he struggled to barely raise his Zanpaktuo. "will… defeat you!" He smirked, making his point crystal clear, "U-Ul…qui…orra…"

Ulquiorra's eyes widened slightly and his mouth opened faintly. An emotion struck the arrancar's seemingly apathetic personality instantly. It was the same one he felt when this man mocked him by saying he was more _human._ That he was more like trash. It is also the same sensation that he felt only moments before when he tossed this filth around the roof of Las Noches.

This reaction was anger, fury even. It was a quiet rage, but nonetheless it took root in his consciousness, making his grip on his own spiritual pressure loosen more and more.

"Nonsense." Ulquiorra threw the human to the ground. "Those are the words of someone who does not know _true despair_."

Almost instantly the spiritual pressure around Ulquiorra became denser, darker even. Hopelessness was reflected in his emerald eyes. Black and green streams poured out of the hollow as he stated in a demonic tone,

"If you do not know it, I will teach it to you."

Ulquiorra began his dreadful transformation, "Resurreccion Segunda Etapa."

* * *

><p>Even after the man saw him in <em>that <em>form, he still had the will to fight, he still believed he could win.

"_I'm not necessarily fighting because I think I can win. I'm fighting because I must win!"_

_Must? How can you fight because you must win? Was it predestined, did you know that you would win? He was illogical, and pure idiocy was what guided his actions. But still…_

His resolve wasn't enough. It never was. Ulquiorra grinded his bones to dust, crushed his tenacity, and finally broke his will. Just like he did with the woman. He held the soul reaper before her and made his signature mark with the Cero Oscuras. She could do nothing, and she knew it.

It was annoying to see these humans continue to resist. Ulquiorra had them all in the palm of his hand. He almost pitied their meaningless existence. He just toyed with the Quincy and continued to torture the woman with his overwhelming presence. He wanted to prove what they were doing was nonsense and just give up. He wanted them to see his perspective; everything is meaningless.

That is… until the inconceivable happened.

The deceased Ichigo Kurosaki, who Ulquiorra personally disposed of, was revived by pure will and became a full hollow. He transcended the bounds and limits of a human and shinigami, gaining the unrivaled strength of a hollow even beyond an Espada's. Ulquiorra never stood a chance against the unruly beast. The monster's bare hands destroyed even his Lanza Del Relampago, the most powerful technique within his arsenal that even Coyote Stark, Uno Espada, would have difficulty with. Inevitably, Ulquiorra was cut down and blown apart from the sheer force of the human-hollow's cero. Fortunately the Espada's high-speed regeneration kept him alive long enough to witness the result of the battle.

Kurosaki, no, the hollow crushed him, and then turned on its former friends in a never-ending lust for blood It was not only the strength and power, it was also the savagery and brutality that convinced Ulquiorra that it was certainly not Kurosaki. No mercy. No grace. Just a beast fighting for blood.

Although, this also gave Ulquiorra the opportunity to _correct _his mistake for not destroying the human-hollow sooner. He struck at the monster's only weak point that he could discern and watched the beast's own savage power being used against itself.

But still fate conspired against Ulquiorra. The hole that the Espada caused with the Cero Oscuras healed with the power of high-speed regeneration. It's as if the spirit king itself was watching over him. Kurosaki then, above all things, asked if Ulquiorra could make the fight _fair_ and cut off the human's arm and leg as well. So Ulquiorra complied, wanting to end this battle as fast as possible, but the chance eluded him as his body began to fail him.

Ulquiorra respectfully asked to be put out of his misery, wanting nothing more than death. Surprisingly, the human suddenly became stupid and selfish, saying that this wasn't the way he wanted to win.

_Why did it matter? Your opponent was decimated, your friend was safe. So why?_

Ulquiorra pitied them all, including himself, saying it was too bad because he finally started to take interest in them. He started to take interest in their heart.

Then there was the woman. How she only looked on as he crumbled into spirit particles and dissipated. Why was she sad? Why did she look concerned for him? Even after all the actions and fighting that has happened, she was still not afraid. Even after every comment and every psychological attack he made on her, she was not afraid.

'_I'm not afraid.'_

That one statement. That one sentence. It bothered the hollow, who was not supposed to care for such things, to no end. Maybe he was becoming more human.

_Nonsense_, the spirit thought, _I am what I was born as. A hollow. There is no possible way that I could revert the process to becoming human._

The memory of their hands almost coming together echoed in his mind. Ulquiorra wanted to grasp what these humans cherished; he wanted to feel the heart. It was still unknown to him whether or not it was real, for he saw everything. And only what his eye could see was real. But this thing that was in the palm of his hand, this warm presence that could not be explained and that even he could not describe affected him in a way he could not understand. Even for just a moment, he wondered was this the feeling of happiness? Comfort? Was this what it meant to have a heart?

Unfortunately, it could not last. By the time he fully realized he had acquired what he could not understand, he faded into oblivion. Or rather… that was supposed to happen.

Strangely, he remained conscious. He could not see, hear, smell, taste or feel anything. He had no physical form, no body to take shape with. This was impossible for sure, but _true _death has been avoided many times that day, so why should this be a surprise to him?

Maybe this was what he deserved, to be cast away in this empty void. Truth be told he never technically killed anyone, attempted to by the order's of Lord Aizen, but never truly committed the act. Maybe this was the in-between for spirits that passed on even further. It was neither the Soul Society nor Hell. Just nothingness.

He didn't no how long he was left like that. Nor did he care. He couldn't do anything but think and ponder over his previous life's work and deeds.

That is until he _felt_ something… it was the ground.

_Impossible, _Ulquiorra thought, _I should be destroyed. Why have I taken form_?

He… opened his eyes. His eyes. His vision returned to him. But what he saw was a multitude of colors flowing around him. _The Precipice World? No… the reiatsu is different, and the Cleaner is nowhere to be found_. Ulquiorra, very slowly, began to move his body around. It was stiff and sore, but durable. He did not show his discontent as he stood up, looking around him to see if there was any way out of this unknown location.

"*Phew*" the sound of another's breath was caught by Ulquiorra's superior hearing. He turned his head to see a man in a blue suit leaning against a strange, yellow structure. He was well into his years, but still had the air of experience around him. the most troubling part was his reiatsu. Or rather, the fact that Ulquiorra could not find it.

_Why can't my pesquisa detect you? Every living or spiritual being has reiatsu, no matter how small or feeble, they all carry that similar aspect. So why does this man exist but have none? __I can't tell if he's harmless or dangerous. I don't even know what he is._

The man gave a sly grin at the arrancar, holding a smoking object between his index finger and thumb he greeted with a gentle exhale, "Hello there, _boy._"

* * *

><p><strong>And there's my prelude. Hope it works (gulp).<strong>

**Well it's getting kinda late so I won't make the commentary long. I just wanna say that I will be making corrections and edits to the story so that I can make it better for all of you. I might even add a funny commentary. **

**Oh right before I go. (Takes a huge breath) **

**MERRY CHIRSTMAS!**


	2. Introductions are always necessary

**Here it is! Official Chapter 1! May add a commentary, but for the time being, please read and review! oh yeah and I'm lazy, there's an inexcusable factor.**

**Oh and btw, this will help give a good mental picture of Ulquiorra in the new dimension.**

** Ulquiorra - Broken Memories by *FireEagleSpirit on deviantart .com  
><strong>

**It's a great piece of art. And don't worry, I asked for permission to use it and it was granted.**

**Disclaimer; I own nothing but some ideas and story aspects.**

**Again, Please review! Because I enjoy them very much. Not love them, but I enjoy them. lol**

* * *

><p>"Who… no, what are you? And what is this place? Where have you taken me?" Ulquiorra demanded sternly to the strange man in front of the contraption. The man responded by taking another breath from the smoking object he held.<p>

"Me? I'm just an ordinary bus driver. And this," He gestured to the dark world of colors around him with his free arm while maintaining his strange grin, "This is the Tunnel of the Fourth Dimension."

Ulquiorra did not show a reaction of any kind. He quickly and efficiently pondered over these names and terms. Silence filled the luminescent passageway for at least 10 seconds as Ulquiorra tried to search through his archive of memories and information; there had to be at least one time where Orihime Inoue used that title. But there was no indication, not even a hint, of any reference to these new concepts. Ulquiorra gave up his search and looked back at the man.

"What is a bus driver exactly?" The _bus driver_ merely chuckled a reply to the Espada.

"Well now, it's very simple. I am someone who drives a bus." He said while pointing to the yellow object behind him, but Ulquiorra gave him an apathetic look that showed he did not understand and was bothered by this circular reasoning.

"It's clear you're not from around here, are you?" the man asked while slightly raising his head to make clear eye contact. Ulquiorra slightly widened his eyes when he saw that the man had pure white, glowing orbs in the place where his eyes should be. Despite this, Ulquiorra retained his stoic expression while not being intimidated in the slightest; only intrigued and careful.

The bus driver pushed himself off of the _bus_, as he called it, and took a couple steps toward the arrancar. Ulquiorra took note that this human, or whatever he was, had no fear of the hollow due to his casual stride and lax posture. He stopped only two or three yards away, showing no sign of fear whatsoever. Amusement and caution, but not fear.

Ulquiorra mentally prepared himself, just in case this strange man who came out of nowhere tried to harm him. He analyzed every muscle, every movement, and every gesture this man made to see if he could find any advantage or weakness. There were none. This bus driver had completely hidden his true intentions from the pale hollow.

"What's your name, _boy_?" The man said in an attempted terrifying voice.

"Ulquiorra… Schiffer." Ulquiorra stated with his indifferent yet threatening tone.

"Ulquiorra Schiffer huh?" The man smiled while taking another breath of smoke. "That's quite the name you got there. Sends a shiver down my spine." Ulquiorra tightened his eyes slightly and blinked. He was the first to pronounce his name correctly since Aizen. But what truly irritated Ulquiorra was how he was undermining his power.

"Are you mocking me?"

"Of course not." The man spun on his heel and began walk back to the bus. "I would never try to provoke someone as powerful as you are, especially if you can blow away an entire citadel with one strike."

"Mph!" Ulquiorra flinched for a brief moment. He held his breath for two seconds and then calmly let it out, yet his widened eyes did not change.

"How did you acquire that information?" Ulquiorra spoke deeply and slightly nodded his head downward with a greater sense of threat. This …_man_… was something… seriously different from what he had encountered before. The only similarity was his confidence; it was like that of lord Aizen. It was as if…

"Let's just say I can see beyond what is in front of me, Ulquiorra-kun." The man turned his head with a disturbing grin on his face. Ulquiorra did not restrict a slight glare of frustration; he was being underestimated. Again! This man believed he was no threat to him at all.

"I'll ask one more time," Ulquiorra said coldly, stopping the man only four feet from the bus, "Who or what are you?"

The man tipped his hat down with an ever-growing grin, "As I said before, I'm an ordinary bus driver." He turned his head to look at Ulquiorra from what the Espada could guess was the corner of his eye. "Tell me, Ulquiorra-kun. What are you going to do now?"

Ulquiorra swiftly replied, "I'm going to find out how I came to be in such a distasteful place and return to where I am needed."

"And how exactly are you going to do that?"

"Garganta."

Ulquiorra pointed his finger and tapped at an empty space. Nothing happened.

He tried again. Still no results.

Perhaps he was in the wrong place or applying the wrong amount of reiatsu. He tried again, and again, and again. Until he grew frustrated with himself for being so helpless. He, in fact a hollow in general, could never make such a mistake. It frustrated him completely, as if realty itself was laughing at him in the face. He showed no sign of discomfort, however, and faced toward the man in the suit.

His grin was still plastered on his face, "Something wrong, Ulquiorra?"

The arrancar pondered for a moment over this troubling factor. He suspected it was either the tunnel or the man. The strange reiarsu seeping from the tunnel must have been interfering with his own, or the driver played some sort of trick on him. But, even with these obstacles in his path, he still had to find his way out. His loyalty to Aizen could not waver here.

"You previously stated that this was a tunnel, correct?"

"Indeed I did."

"Then it's simple," Ulquiorra began to walk away "I will pace myself in a single direction and eventually reach an ending point to where I can use my Garganta technique." He said with and indifferent look on his face. But underneath his pale exterior his bones creaked and his body felt heavy. Nonetheless, he remained as stoic and cold as moving statue.

The man did not look up as he leaned onto the bus and replied, "That's quite a journey. Are you sure you won't starve to death?"

"I do not require sustenance."

The man took another breath of smoke. "Haven't you noticed anything _strange _about yourself?"

Ulquiorra stopped walking. He was only about 20 meters away from the man and machine, its headlights shining on the hollow.

"Strange?"

Ulquiorra observed himself inwardly as he scanned his body for anomalies. He noticed that his body was fatigued, weak, and sore; the most likely cause was his recent battles with Ichigo Kurosaki. His reiatsu was most definitely cut, by how much he could not estimate. Ulquiorra needed to recover with time for an accurate evaluation. Then, instinctively, he looked down at himself out of pure understanding as to what the stranger was implying.

For one, he was naked. Ulquiorra was not fazed by this part, however. He was more focused on the newer, more bizarre changes to his appearance. His physique remained the same with lean, compact muscles; but his entire skin tone has changed from snow white to a human, pale skin complexion. It might've been equivalent to the Quincy's. Maybe even lighter. His fingernails now matched the color of skin instead of their black, inky touch. Even his number mark had disappeared; the very mark that had been bestowed to him by lord Aizen to show his superiority over trash like Grimmjow and Nnoitora.

What surprised him most of all was how his hollow hole was gone; the very thing that showed his superior existence, vanished. Ulquiorra brought his hand to where his signature mark previously resided. There was no empty void within his center. The empty space was filled in completely, it was no mere illusion. He was whole.

Ulquiorra's hand continued to raise itself until it felt something… peculiar. He did not even notice it until now but it seemed to be some sort of necklace. Carrying the small trinket into his line of sight, he observed it with a scrutinized eye that rarely missed a detail. It was small enough to easily hide in his palm and it had an outlandish emblem on its end. The accessory was a flat, black oval with two dark, silver wings slightly folded and a small, white sword carved into the orb itself. The ornament was flawless.

Ulquiorra would've immediately tossed the trinket aside if it weren't for the fact that the chain was made of some strange, powerful reiatsu. He could not sense it until he focused great attention on it, but it still contained great power.

Ulquiorra, finally ending his inspection, turned back to the man. "What is this?"

"Do you mean the necklace?" the man made a small shrug, "Even I don't know how that wound up on you."

Ulquiorra began to grow impatient. How he could have these human aspects? Was the necklace the cause of this? Was it the driver? The tunnel? He needed to know, and the only one who knows is the arrogant fool in front of him that wouldn't shut up but not reveal anything important. In other words, one of the most annoying people Ulquiorra has ever met.

"Driver. You told me of my past; my most recent exploits. So then you must know what I am and why I should not be full, why I should not be alive. So what is the cause of my materialization?"

The man in the blue suit chuckled maniacally, "Oh no, I can't tell you that. That would ruin all of the fun."

Ulquiorra began to become more serious, "If you do not tell me, driver, I will kill you and destroy your contraption."

"Hoho… you're threatening me now? I must say, this goes far against my first impressions of your cool composure."

"I am calm. It's just that this method seems like the most efficient way of receiving an honest answer. I warn you, I shall not show any hesitation in cutting you down. So I suggest you either supply me with the answers I require or return me to my previous realm."

"I'm afraid that feat is not within my power, Schiffer-kun," He stood tall, " But I do know where you can find your answers." The driver's grin became more devious, and it was actually able to unsettle Ulquiorra. "Yes, I have a proposition that I believe you would be interested in."

Ulquiorra raised an eyebrow, "…Go on."

"I am the only person who can and is willing to take you out of this place and bring you to a specific facility that can provide you with all the answers to your questions."

"Why not tell me now?"

"What good is the information if it so easily obtained?"

Ulquiorra disliked the man slightly for his rudeness, but respected his cleverness. If he destroyed the driver now he assumed that he would not be able to escape from this place, nor receive any answers. Even though wandering in an endless void sounded like a reasonable punishment for his failure for "dying", Ulquiorra preferred to make up for this by returning to Las Noches and redeeming himself by finishing his battle with Kurosaki, thus fulfilling his duty of protecting the headquarters from total destruction.

"And in exchange for these measures?" Ulquiorra knew there was always a catch. The man in the blue suit now held out his index finger.

"You will offer your services and loyalty for at least one year. In other words you will enroll in our facility for a minimum of 12 months, unless we change it to make it shorter. All of the provisions, clothes, and the information you will need and more will be part of the deal of course."

Ulquiorra stood for a moment musing over this offer. Odd. Everything sounded as if it was all to benefit Ulquiorra. Unless this man's services are deadly, Ulquiorra has won this bargain. Plus, right now he had nowhere else to go. Even if this driver was the cause of his sudden materialization, Ulquiorra could do nothing about it. Ulquiorra was there even though he should be nothing, and this bus driver, whatever that was, could hand a new purpose to him on a silver platter. This put him in a tight spot. He would be thankful for the aid in his return, but at the same time he would have to submit to someone who was weaker than him. He desired, no needed a purpose for the time being; not matter how meaningless. The hollow mad his choice.

Ulquiorra walked toward the man. "I accept your terms." He confirmed with an apathetic glare.

The driver grinned wickedly, "Good, good. Now then…" The driver walked around the bus and entered it through an opening. Ulquiorra tilted his head to view it, curious as to what else this black and yellow machine could do. Seconds later, the stranger stepped out of the bus with something under his arm. He walked over to Ulquiorra and handed him a package.

"Here, put these on. It will be your new uniform."

"Uniform?" Ulquiorra asked, puzzled as to what in the world this facility could be. He unwrapped the package and looked at the clothing. It was a white buttoned up shirt with a green jacket with white trimming, a red tie, cacki pants, dark brown shoes, and, what Ulquiorra believed the humans to call, underwear. Ulquiorra immediately regretted making the deal as he put on his new appearance; it was stiff in some areas and had restrained movement, the underwear was incredibly uncomfortable, and he especially hated the tie in which he stated that it would only get in the way. Ulquiorra removed the tie and unbuttoned a few buttons at the top of his shirt, revealing his strange black and silver necklace in the place of his hollow hole.

"Is everyone restrained to these annoying garbs?" Ulquiorra asked.

"Yep, everyone around your age has to wear one."

"My age?" Certainly he was joking. Ulquiorra must've been several times older than the average human or any living creature for that matter.

"Sure. From what I can tell I'd say you look about 16 or 17 years old correct?" The driver turned away before Ulquiorra could reply and said, "Let's go. We wouldn't want to be late now would we?"

Ulquiorra complied and followed the driver to the opening. The driver climbed up the steps and sat down in front of some sort of wheel. Ulquiorra on the other hand, stopped and took notice of what was reflected in one of the mirror's reflections on the side of the bus.

It seemed Ulquiorra's facial features have changed as well; his eyes have changed from their cat-like appearance to normal human pupils with bright green irises and thin eyebrows. The mask fragment on top of his head was gone with no trace of it whatsoever. And his tear marks have disappeared along with his colored lip. Other features like his hair length and facial structure have not changed though.

Ulquiorra was startled by this sudden realization of why the man was so confident with his appearance. His mouth nearly dropped open and his eyes widened as if he saw death in the face. His worst fear was accepted into reality.

_I have truly become worthless trash._

Ulquiorra looked just like a disgusting human being! Quickly he returned to state of composure and remembered what the man said; that all of his answers will be at the facility. He just needed to be patient and retrieve the necessary info. How far his patience will go with his new, unbearable human body? Nobody knows.

* * *

><p>After Ulquiorra finally made himself comfortable on the bus, he began to question the man. They were general questions to see if he was in the right country and time, which he was. He also asked if there were any more of these machines in the world of the living, and the man said "Yes and no." He then asked for info on their destination.<p>

"What is the name of the facility we are going to driver-san?"

The bus driver's grin never wavered as he replied, "Yokai Academy."

"Yokai… Academy?" Ulquiorra heard this term before from other humans while scouting for lord Aizen. He always believed that this was the word that humans used to describe hollows when the humans were attacked. Could this place be for more hollows like himself? What was more mystifying was the 'academy' part within the name. Before he could ponder more on this, though, the driver's chuckling broke him out of his trance of inner thoughts.

"Yes. You should mentally prepare yourself for it's quite a terrifying school."

"Hmph." Ulquiorra stared back at the man in the rear-view mirror. " If you are trying to intimidate me, you shall be sorely disappointed." He said indifferently.

The driver only chuckled more at this. "Oh, so the fact that it is a school for terrifying monsters does not faze you?"

"Monsters? Do you mean beings like me?"

"In a way yes. But unfortunately, beings like you do not exist within this world. Instead, you are one of them. A yokai."

_So I'm not human. I am truly relieved. _Ulquiorra thought with inner respite as he was not recognized as the lower species. Another question dawned upon him when he thought about the difference between a yokai and a human."And how powerful are these monsters exactly?"

"Well… it's a little difficult to explain so I'll tell you as much as I can…" The driver explained the ranking system of each type of monster in the hierarchy of yokai. Ulquiorra asked for details on each specific monster; their origins, powers, abilities, forms, etc. and was met with an informative answer each time. He never let a single detail slip past him. It felt like hours have passed before they finished the list of general info that Ulquiorra was allowed to learn. He could tell that the driver was not telling him everything, but decided not to press too far seeing as how he wasn't in control of the situation.

Then Ulquiorra asked out of pure curiosity, "Judging by your system and logic, what rank would I pose in this latter?"

The man turned his head to show he was listening, "Hmmm…. If it was my place to judge, I would say you would definitely be an S-class yokai. What kind, however, is beyond me at the moment, though I can think of a couple of ideas of what you might be…" Ulquiorra felt a slight piece of pride wedge itself into his consciousness. This was how it should be. He was at the top. He was superior. All of the others would have to respect him and leave him alone. They would know their place compared to him. There was just one thing that bothered the former espada the most.

"My last question is this." Ulquiorra stated, "…what do you do at a school?"

The driver was silent for a moment before replying. "You really don't know what to do at a school?" It seemed even he had his limits in disbeliefs.

Ulquiorra shook his head from side to side, indicating his lack of knowledge on the subject.

The driver continued to chuckle, "Yes, this will be a most interesting year indeed."

* * *

><p>After a set period amount of time, one that even Ulquiorra lost track of in his converse with the driver, a light quickly arose from the horizon in the endless sea of colors. Ulquiorra said nothing as they continued to drive toward it. Soon the bright light engulfed them. Ulquiorra did not blink or face away from this light. He showed no indication of his curiosity of his new, temporary residence.<p>

The bus driver soon slowed the yellow machine to a stop and opened the door. Ulquiorra stood up and walked over to the opening only to be stopped by a gloved hand holding a large black leather bag with a shoulder strap.

"Here," The man said as Ulquiorra stared at the bag uncaringly, "You will need this for your fresh start."

Ulquiorra took the bag from its carrier and searched its contents. The driver told him what each of the objects was; there were writing utensils, text books, notebooks, paper, a calculator, two extra uniforms, toiletries, sleeping clothing, etc. A rolled up amount of cash was also within the small pocket on the side. Unfortunately, Ulquiorra did not know the value of the currency, so he had no idea how to use the money.

"Don't spend it all at once heheheh…" Ulquiorra's eyes traveled back to his transporter, "You should be able to find your own way from here. Unfortunately I heard that the headmaster is out right now on an errand, so you will have to speak to a woman named Nekonome. She can aid you with anything academically related. Oh and don't mind her tail, she's quite sensitive about it."

_Tail?_

Ulquiorra slung the bag over his shoulder, and started down the stairs. He stepped out of the bus only to be called once again.

"Oh and a word of advice before you go." Ulquiorra stopped and sighed, annoyed at how he could not be left alone for one second. He turned and faced the man only to be met with the most sinister grin yet. Ulquiorra opened gave a menacing glare in return, as the driver gave his last words.

"You're body isn't as strong as it used to be. So don't throw yourself into something too scaaaaary alright?"

Ulquiorra continued to glare at the bus driver as the said man closed the door and left through the tunnel, disappearing without a trace.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for now! Hope you liked it! REVIEW! Btw plz review<strong> _**POLITELY**_. **Because I'm a little sensitive lol.**

**One more question,** **Should I stick with the term yokai, monsters, or both? Seeya later!**


End file.
